Reason
by Nato Apple
Summary: Mungkin tak banyak yang tahu. Tapi ikatan antara pelayan dan tuannya bisa melebihi ikatan yang dimiliki dengan saudara sedarah. Dan masing-masing punya alasan tersendiri yang mendasari hal itu./for BiweeklyPrompt#2


_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah._

"Kita harus menyingkirkan bocah lusuh itu. Serius, kita bisa mencarikan pelayan pribadi yang lebih baik untuk Elliot. Ya, setidaknya yang asal-usulnya jelas."

"Kau benar."

_Kenapa mereka tidak menghormati pilihanku?_

"Kau sedang apa, Elliot?"

"Ha? Ah tidak apa-apa."

_Kenapa mereka ingin menjauhkan orang ini dariku?_

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap? Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

"Oke. Ayo."

_Mungkin harus kutanyakan langsung pada kakak dan pamanku itu, kenapa mereka begitu tidak suka dengan Reo._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**.**

**Warning!: possibly OOC, seems plotless, canon setting, bahasa yang kurang baku, not sho-ai (cuma hint, itupun kalo reader berpikir begitu), typo (maybe), etc**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk BiweeklyPrompt#2 dengan tema KLISE**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wajahmu serius sekali, Elliot. Ada masalah?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam pada seorang yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang ditanyai tidak merespon.

"Elliot?" panggil anak berkacamata itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa temannya tertinggal, pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhenti dan menoleh. "Kenapa berhenti, Reo? Kau mau membuat kita terlambat?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Anak yang dipanggil Reo tersenyum tipis. _Sudah kembali ke yang biasanya.._

Pemuda bernama Elliot itu menatap pelayannya dengan heran. "Hei, mau sampai kapan senyum-senyum disitu?"

"Iya, iya. Aku segera datang!"

_..tapi kurasa, dia ada masalah._

.

###

.

Tak terasa hari mulai senja. Bel tanda akhir pelajaran pun sudah bergema di seluruh penjuru Latowidge, sekolah dimana Elliot dan Reo menuntut ilmu bersama −walau sebenarnya Reo disana hanya karena harus mengikuti tuannya− dan kini mereka berdua tengah berbaur dengan kerumunan anak lain yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Elliot?" tanya Reo sambil memperbaiki letak tas hitam di punggungnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Elliot berbalik. Mata birunya menatap sang pelayan dengan tanda tanya.

Reo mengerling. Menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi, memang begitulah sifat Elliot yang ia tahu.

"Bukan begitu. Kupikir kita akan ke ruang musik seperti biasanya. Kalau begitu kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

Lalu setelah pamit, Reo mulai melangkah menuju gedung rekreasi yang letaknya agak di belakang gedung sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"Tunggu!"

Reo menoleh. Elliot berjalan mendekatinya sambil memasukan tangan ke kantong celana putihnya seraya berkata, "Pelayan macam apa yang meminta tuannya pulang ke rumah sendirian? Aku ikut."

Reo tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali, Elliot."

"Apa? Aku hanya baru ingat, aku belum membaca _Holy Knight_ jilid selanjutnya." Elliot memalingkan wajah. Entah kenapa melihat senyum Reo membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita ke ruang musik juga!" seru Reo dengan gaya khasnya, mengambil langkah lebih dulu dari tuannya.

"Eh tunggu!"

.

###

.

Sesudah Reo mengembalikan buku −dan Elliot mendapat lanjutan novel favoritnya− mereka segera pergi ke ruang musik. Tiba di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, Elliot segera menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi dan membaca novelnya disana, sementara Reo mengambil tempat di belakang salah satu _grand piano_.

Reo menekan tuts piano dengan sedikit asal, melakukan pemanasan jari. Sepertinya pemuda yang tingginya tak sampai melampaui Elliot ini berniat untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Elliot tidak begitu memperhatikan. Anak bungsu keluarga Nightray itu sibuk dengan novel tebal di tangannya.

TING TING TING

Jari Reo mulai menekan tuts piano satu persatu dengan jeda yang diatur sedemikian rupa, dan tempo yang lambat sepertinya menganggu pemuda Nightray yang duduk di seberang.

"Hentikan itu, Reo! Kau membuatku merinding!" teriaknya dengan wajah berlipat-lipat. Yang diteriaki hanya tertawa, kemudian dengan hentakan halus memainkan lagu yang temponya lebih cepat.

TING TING TING TING

Denting piano yang indah memenuhi ruang musik seiring dengan lincahnya jari-jari Reo menari di atas tuts piano, mengalun lembut memanjakan tiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Lagu asing yang terasa menyenangkan, namun di sisi lain seperti menyimpan rasa menyesal yang tak tersampaikan. Elliot teralihkan, kini manik birunya terpikat oleh sosok berambut hitam berantakan disana yang terlihat begitu menikmati musik ciptaannya. Ya, Elliot yakin ia tak pernah mendengar lagu seperti ini sebelumnya.

Semakin lama, melihat ekspresi Reo yang memainkan melodi itu membawa pikiran Elliot kembali ke pagi tadi, mengingatkannya pada perkataan kakak laki-laki dan pamannya yang secara diam-diam tak menyukai keberadaan Reo. Bahkan sepertinya mereka akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan Reo dari rumah Nightray.

_Kenapa?_

Lagu itu tiba-tiba tak terdengar lagi. Elliot −yang sempat menutup matanya− tersadar dan mendapati Reo telah berhenti bermain. Pemuda yang sangat suka membaca buku itu kini sedang menunduk sambil..

..mencengkram kepalanya?

"Reo?" Elliot beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiri pelayan yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu dengan raut khawatir. "Reo, ada apa?!"

Kepala hitam itu bergerak. Kedua tangan yang tadi mengcengkram kuat telah mengendur. Reo menjawab dengan raut wajah tertutupi oleh rambut depannya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Reo menegakkan badannya, merapikan kacamata dan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Mata Elliot menyipit. "Aku tidak yakin. Kalau sakit katakan saja!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"Mana ada orang yang tidak apa-apa memegang kepalanya dengan kuat sampai membuat rambutnya berantakan begitu?!"

Oh, ini dia.

Reo beranjak dari kursinya lantas berjalan menuju pintu. "Mau ke taman belakang?"

"Eh? Hei, tunggu! Reo!"

.

###

.

Di Latowidge, ada sebuah taman milik sekolah yang membentang dari belakang gedung sekolah hingga samping gedung rekreasi. Terdapat banyak tanaman disana. Berbagai jenis bunga −terutama mawar dan tulip− tertata apik ditemani air mancur di tengah lapangan hijau. Pohon-pohon besar dan kecil mengitari, meneduhkan kursi-kursi panjang yang diletakan di bawah masing-masing pohon. Tentunya di tempat yang tidak mengganggu.

Reo tiba lebih dulu disana dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut yang membuatnya bebas memandang air mancur yang menari-nari, sementara Elliot −yang entah bagaimana tertinggal jauh di belakang− mendekatinya dengan muka kusut dan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau mempermainkanku, ya? Mau kesini saja kenapa pakai berputar-putar segala?!" teriaknya kesal.

Dan seperti biasa, Reo menanggapinya dengan kalem. "Sedikit berolahraga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Sekarang kau percaya aku tidak sakit?" tanya Reo lagi saat Elliot sudah duduk di sampingnya. Elliot berdecak sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Reo beralih memandang air mancur di tengah taman. Pantulan cahaya senja membuat kacamatanya bersinar bagai kristal. "Aku suka tempat ini. Sejuk dan menenangkan."

Mendengar ucapan Reo, Elliot melirik. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Reo kini telah berdiri sambil memandang lurus ke tengah taman. Mendadak, perkataan yang ia dengar tadi pagi kembali muncul di benaknya.

_Bagaimana meyakinkan mereka?_

"Kau tahu, Elliot? Sejujurnya, bagiku, kau adalah orang yang sulit ditebak."

Elliot mendongak dengan alis terangkat.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku, kau bisa bertindak secara spontan sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu, dan orang lain bahkan tidak mengira kau akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau ini? Tiba-tiba membicarakan hal semacam itu. Kau tahu, Reo? Kau aneh sekali hari ini," ucap Elliot seraya bersandar di kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku memang aneh."

"Eh?"

Reo melepas kacamatanya, mengacungkan benda itu di depan tuannya. "Kau memberiku kacamata ini karena aku anak yang aneh."

Alis Elliot terangkat lagi, kemudian bertaut. Ia semakin bingung.

_Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Kalau kau mau bilang sesuatu, katakan saja _to the point_! Aku benar-benar tidak niat bermain teka-teki!" Elliot mulai tidak sabar. Sejak bertemu di panti asuhan milik keluarga Nightray, memang sulit baginya berhadapan dengan Reo tanpa cepat naik pitam.

"Mereka tidak suka padaku, karena aku aneh. Karena mereka tidak rela melihatmu dekat dengan orang aneh yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas."

_Eh? Jangan-jangan dia.._

"Aku juga mendengarnya tadi pagi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku diam. Aku minta maaf, Elliot."

"Apa..?"

_Jadi Reo juga dengar?_

Hening beberapa saat. Reo menunduk, sementara mata Elliot masih tak lepas dari kacamata yang diacungkan padanya, kemudian beralih pada Reo yang kedua matanya dihalangi oleh rambut depannya. Elliot tahu ada warna manik yang indah disana, tapi ia tak pernah dapat kesempatan melihatnya.

Elliot bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil kacamata itu dari tangan Reo. Begitu mengetahui kalau Reo juga mendengar perkataan kakak dan pamannya, kepala Elliot langsung dingin. Ia pikir, ia tak tega membentak Reo seperti biasa −selain karena yang biasa dibentak sepertinya tidak akan kebal saat ini−

"Kalau kau tetap diam setelah mendengarnya, kupikir akan lebih aneh." Elliot membersihkan kacamata Reo dengan saputangannya. "Ini, pakailah lagi!"

Reo tak bergeming. Hanya menatap Elliot dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Sebenarnya, Reo, seperti inilah yang kuinginkan dari seorang 'pelayan'. Bisa jujur padaku dan saat bersamaku. Bisa berjalan di belakang, depan, dan di sampingku. Bisa berdebat denganku saat menurutnya aku salah. Dan yang terpenting, bisa melihatku sebagai seorang manusia bernama Elliot. Semuanya kutemukan ada padamu, seorang kutu buku yang senang mengurung diri di perpustakaan." Elliot tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan bicara pada mereka."

Tangan Reo perlahan meraih kacamatanya−− "Aku tidak berpikir alasan itu cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan mereka. Apapun itu, aku siap kalau-kalau harus meninggalkan ratusan buku di perpustakaan keluargamu." −−lantas memakainya kembali. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Elliot."

_Cepat juga pulihnya?_ batin Elliot. _Dia tidak benar-benar marah, ya?_

"Kau tidak benar-benar marah, ya, dengan apa yang kau dengar tadi pagi?" spontan Elliot bertanya.

Reo mengambil tasnya. "Jelas aku tersinggung. Tapi kupikir, kalau kau tetap menerimaku, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu," ucapnya yakin.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kelihatannya kau sangat−−"

"Aku sengaja. Dibalik sikapmu yang blak-blakkan itu, aku ingin tahu seberapa pentingnya keberadaanku bagimu. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih, apa yang kutangkap telah jauh melebihi harapanku." Sekali lagi, bibir Reo melengkung ke atas, menyunggingkan senyum yang dulu jarang diperlihatkannya.

Elliot kini kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak pernah mengira Reo akan berpikir sejauh itu tentangnya. Dalam hati, pemuda ini memastikan ia akan bicara pada kakak dan pamannya di rumah nanti.

"Ayo, pulang!"

.

###

.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah bicara pada mereka," balas Elliot pada Reo yang sedang berdiri di sisi kasurnya. Mereka sedang ada di kamar bungsu Nightray itu sekarang. "Dan mereka bilang, mereka mengerti dan menghargai alasanku. Tapi.." Elliot menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi..?"

Elliot membalik halaman novelnya. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, mulai sekarang kita... ...akan satu kamar."

"Hm, baik. Tidak masalah."

Elliot melirik, mendapati Reo tertawa kecil dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Semburat merah?

"Kau seperti perempuan saja.." gumam Elliot pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau bisa pindahkan barang-barangmu kemari. Atau biarkan saja di kamarmu, itu lebih baik," ujar Elliot cepat, mengalihkan pandangan ke novelnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Reo, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Mau kubawakan susu hangat?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Dahi Elliot berkerut. Tumben sekali..

"Tentu saja untuk diminum. Aku baca di buku, minum susu hangat sebelum tidur bisa membantu membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak," balasnya tenang.

_Membuat tidurku lebih nyenyak, heh?_

Mata Elliot menyipit. "Awas, jangan 'apa-apakan' aku saat aku tidur, ya!"

Reo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu untuk mengambil dua gelas susu hangat. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk tuannya. Tuan yang sangat penting baginya.

Elliot masih memandang pintu yang dilewati Reo tadi. Tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

_Memang tidak salah. Alasan yang kuberikan untuk mereka memang tidak salah._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Fic pertama di fandom Pandora Hearts sekaligus fic kedua untuk BiweeklyPrompt! #joget2

Mudah-mudahan nggak terkesan maksa, ya. Saya bikin ini biar otak saya nggak mampet terus.. =_=

Dan saya cinta dengan duo ElliReo ini! 3

Somehow, saya senang bisa menyelesaikan fic ini walo endingnya rada nggak sreg

Terima kasih buat kamu yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini hingga akhir, ya!

.

Salam Apel!


End file.
